Shadows will Fall
by StaceyBaggins
Summary: The Shadow Isles are a deep and dangerous place. The house Blackwood is feared through out of the 7 kingdoms, so when they are called to Kings Landing by King Joffery. The rules of the game for thrones changes because everybody knows that no one can see the board when the shadows appear.
1. Chapter 1

"Your grace" a small dark hair old man entered the throne room. His eyes darted around the room, he tried his hardest not to look at the boy king. The King sat there on the iron throne with his crossbow sat on his lap. His golden hair shone like the sun, he had his mother green eyes, but behind them was nothing. Just emptiness "I would believe it wise, if we didn't involve the shadow isles" the King sat on the iron throne staring at his advisor and he frowned. The advisor them became very hot and felt like the room was closing down on him. He knew no good would come for this meeting.

"And why would that be?" The king eyes never left the small man in front of him. The advisor hated the way the boy king was looking at him.

"We are at war your grace, Lord Blackwood will not be happy in regards to his daughter being left here. It would be wise not to anger the Shadow Isles." The advisor found it hard to speak now. It was just him and the King alone in the throne room yet he felt like there were a million eyes on him.

"You will send a raven inviting The Lord and Lady Blackwood to Kings Landing and bring their daughter with them. I hear she is quite the beauty and an alliance shall be found." The King stood and walked towards the poor advisor "Do you understand old man?" The advisor nodded and ran off to send the raven at once.

The young woman sat on her horse staring upon Kings Landing. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Her ebony danced at the wind blew, her dark grey eyes darted around at everything around her. She had never seen anything like this before. It was so full of life and so many colours. Her father was not happy about coming to Kings Landing; he never liked to leave the Shadow Isles for long. He was protective of his family and his home. He knew the reason they were here and it did not please him. "Evernora, watch everyone while you are here" Evernora nodded as her father spoke "remember knowledge is power" They continued on into Kings Landing. Heading towards the red keep where they were to meet the king. Evernora's dark grey eyes scanned the people as they rode. Many wouldn't meet her gaze, others ran. People feared the Blackwood's; the Shadow Isles are a dark and dangerous place. Men and woman were both trained in the art for war. From birth Evernora was taught to fight and defend herself. So when the time comes everyone can protect the Shadow Isles.

As they entered the red keep, Evernora spotted a man she had met before. He was dressed in lavender and he came forward to greet them. "Lord and Lady Blackwood. Welcome to Kings Landing" Evernora smiled as her father jumped down from his horse and went over to help her mother down, while Evernora guard helped her down.

"Lord Varys, it has been to long old friend" Lord Blackwood smiled and hugged the spider as Evernora watched. Many people would say that Lord Varys is in capable of having friends but Evernora disagreed.

"Lady Blackwood, it is a pleasure to meet you again" Evernora's mother bowed and smiled at Lord Varys as he kissed her hand. "Lady Evernora you have grown into a very beautiful woman" Evernora bowed and smiled at the lord. She came remember him coming to the Shadow Isles and telling her stories of the people at court.

"Thank you my lord, you are far too kind" Lord Vary couldn't help but stare at her as she spoke. She was the image of her mother but she had her father's eyes. The stormy grey eyes which many people feared. They ran in her family, every Blackwood had those eyes. Her skin was so white; it was like the snow at winterfell. She truly had grown in to a beautiful woman. She had curves that many women would kill for. He knew he would need to keep an eye on her. Many men would have their eyes on her. Lord Vary looked down and saw a giant black creature come beside her. This was another reason the Blackwood's were feared for the Starks were not the only ones who had fearful creatures beside them. The Blackwood's had Shadow cats. Each child born with the Blackwood name was gifted a Shadow Cat at birth to protect them through life.

"My, he was but a cub when I last saw him, he has grown" Evernora stroked the fur on Midnights back as he watched Lord Varys with protect eyes.

"Thank you again my Lord, Midnight has grown to be both strong and kind" Evernora smiled and looked over to her father and Mother who both returned the smile.

Lord Varys clapped his hands together "well I shall show you to your rooms as you must be tired from the long journey" Lord Varys nodded to the men beside him who began to take the Blackwood's horses.

"Yes, my wife and daughter need to rest and get ready for the audience with the King and I believe we have much to decision"


	2. Chapter 2

So here is my second chapter, with regards to this story it does not run the same at the book or the tv series. I kinda went a little rogue on it. So of the stuff fits and some does.

I would love to hear your views.

* * *

Evernora looked round her room as her mother helped with her dress, Evernora was finding it hard to take everything in. "Evernora are you listening to me?" Evernora snapped back to reality when she realised her mother had been speaking to her. "Evernora I know it's all a lot to take in but we need to speak" Lady Blackwood took a seat on Evernora's bed and took a deep breath "my darling, your father believes the King has called us here in order to make an alliance" Evernora turned to face her mother and saw the worry on her face. "The king wants to stop your father joining the Starks and the way your father believes the King will try and do this" Lady Blackwood choked on her last sentence "The King will arrange for you to marry a Lord of his choosing in order to secure the alliance" Lady Blackwood looked at her daughter as the look of horror came across her face "The king knows your father would never risk your safety" Evernora was frozen, she always knew she was to marry but she was to marry on the Shadow Isles. Her horror was soon replaced by anger.

"But I am to marry at home! You promised it would be that way!" Evernora kicked the closes thing to her which happened to be a chair and It went across the room "You promised I wouldn't end up like Sansa Stark" Lady Blackwood tried to pull her daughter towards her but Evernora was too angry to be touched right now "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't care for me."

"Evernora, listen to me, your father wants nothing more but he cannot refuse the King" Lady Blackwood managed to pull her daughter towards her and cradled her as if she was a child again "If you father refuses, the King may brand us as traitors and we could go the same way as Lord Stark" Evernora then slowly realised the horrific truth, they were trapped if Evernora refused this arrangement, they would be traitors and she would end up like Sansa Stark in the end. Branded as the Traitors daughter.

"I will do it Mother, for the good of the Shadow Isles" Evernora felt a tear run down her face as Midnight came into the room and laid himself down at her feet.

As she entered the great throne room, her eyes were drawn to the throne. The great iron throne that men were willing to die for. Her family had never wanted the throne; they had no need for it. They were happy in the Shadow Isles. But it seemed that their happiness was not to last, Evernora stood with her mother and father in the throne room, looking up at the child king. Even though many people towered over her tiny frame, she stood proud. She looked round the room and many people looking away and whispering. Evernora kneeled along with her mother and father.

"Thank you for joining us at kings landing Lord and Lady Blackwood" Evernora rose as the Queen Regent spoke; she could feel the king's eyes burning into her, she tried to look everywhere but him, her eyes scanned the room looking for Sansa Stark and when she found Sansa her heart broken. She was no longer a proud wolf; she had been beaten down into something that was hardly a person anymore. Seeing Sansa made her want to scratch her king's eyes out.

"How are you finding kings landing?" The king finally spoke, his voice was like venom. But all the while his eyes never left Evernora.

Evernora felt her father shift next to her "it has changed a lot since I was last here" Evernora felt her skin prickle at the thought of when her father was last here. He came to ask for help when the Shadow Isles were attacked but King Robert wouldn't give it. It was just after the Great War. In the end the Starks came to help and some warriors from Tarth but it was all too late the damage had been done. Her twin Redley had been taken from her, the thought of Redley made her heart warm but then that was replace with angry.

"We will get right to the point Lord Blackwood, I wish to make an alliance" Evernora saw her mother taken her father's hand as the Queen Regent spoke "I will set a match for your daughter with one of the lords here at court" Lady Blackwood squeezed her husband's hand knowing how hard this was for him. He was a strong and powerful man, but he cared for his family more than anything in this world. "Until I have made the match, she will remain here" Evernora wanted to shout and scream she didn't want this. She wanted to return to the Shadow Isles and run through the grounds and dance in the rain. She wanted to marry a man who would protect her and not be cruel or rough.

"Yes your grace, it would be an honour" Evernora's mother spoke this time as her father was unable to do so. Lady Blackwood has made her peace with this, she had known the reason they were coming since the raven first arrived. She had spent many nights crying at the thought of her daughter living with strangers in this lion's den.

Evernora was frozen to where she was stood as her father finally spoke "I warn you my grace, if any harm comes to my daughter, then the Stark boy will be the least of your worries" Evernora saw the fury in her father's eyes. She had only ever seen that look twice before and each time the results were never good. The Kings eyes finally left Evernora as her father spoke.

The king stood up from the Iron Throne, his face was pulled into a look of angry "are you threatening the king Lord Blackwood" Evernora thought her father would back down, but he didn't. He never would when it came to his family. He had already lost his son; he wouldn't lose his daughter as well.

"No your grace, I am just making sure my daughter is safe" Lord Blackwood then turned and left taking his daughter and wife with him. Evernora stayed silent as they walked towards their chambers. Lord Blackwood went off leaving Lady Blackwood and Evernora. Evernora waited until they were safely in her chambers before she began to cry. She didn't want this; she wanted a life in the shadow isles. Where she would have children and they would be blessed with Shadow Cats and she would be happy. But here it was full of snakes. She would have no one apart from Midnight. Evernora felt her mother's arm wrap around her.

"Evernora, please understand this is to protect you" Lady Blackwood pushed her daughter ebony hair out of her face " remember the words of our house my darling shadow cat" Evernora looked up as her mother wiped the tears of her face "no one can hide from the shadows" Lady Blackwood hugged her daughter close.

Lord Blackwood stood at the door watching her wife hold their daughter close; his daughter was the image of his wife. But inside she was a Blackwood to the core, Evernora looked up and smiled at her father "Any man who dares to harm you will feel the wrath of the Shadow Isles" he opened the door further and Midnight walked in "Keep midnight with you, he shall protect you" Midnight stop and turned back to Lord Blackwood as if to say I will protect her "I will be leaving a few guards and your tutor, we shall be returning when a match is made, be safe my daughter" her father kissed her on the top of her head.

Her mother gave her one last hug "be strong my shadow cat" She stood and wiped her tears and then they were gone, leaving her in the lion's den.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who follows this. I welcome any reviews that could help me get better.

* * *

Evernora wanted to scream. She kicked and hit everything in sight. Midnight stared at her as she went crazy. Her parent had just left leaving her in this snakes pit with nothing but four guards and midnight. Evernora was angry; she had never been able to express her emotions very well ever since Redley was killed, she had struggled. When he died it was like losing a part of her, a part that would never be fixed. She kicked the chairs, chucked her dresses everywhere until there was a knock on the door "who is it?" Evernora shouted she hated to be bothered when she was like this, the guards knew not to enter unless she told them too.

"I am your new handmaiden M'lady" Evernora walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a small red haired girl. She had bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Oh, well you can come in then I guess" Evernora allowed her; as soon as she came in she began to picked up the dresses and sort the room out "what is your name?" Evernora didn't realize she was bring so harsh until she saw the look on the girls face, she looked scared.

"My name is Sophia M'lady" Sophia bowed as she spoke and continued to pick up the items Evernora had chucked on the floor, Evernora went over to the bed and laid down "M'lady would you require a bath?" Evernora didn't reply she just laid there staring at the ceiling, she didn't know what she wanted right now. "Or I could show you the gardens, if you wish to change the sun is rather high today" Evernora sat up now and chucked her legs off the bed and walked over to wear Sophia was holding the dresses.

"That would be nice Sophia, I will wear the red one" Evernora turned as Sophia began to help her dress. Evernora turned to look in the mirror, she was never a fan of red it always reminded her of blood but this dress was a gift on her name day from Redley, his favourite colour was red. "Could you inform my guards please, I imagine Midnight would also like to have a run" Sophia nodded as her eyes went over to the massive shadow cat sleeping in the corner. Evernora had expected her to be more scared of Midnight but Sophia had reminded calm. Evernora found she that she liked this girl she had only known her a short time but Sophia was nice and wasn't scared of Midnight.

"The gardens are truly beautiful here, are they not Sophia?" Evernora ran her hand through the flowers as she looked at all the different colours. They had flowers in the Shadow Isles but they were only violets nothing else would grow. Father had told her that the flowers had been cursed by a fairy.

"They are my lady but nowhere near you beauty" Evernora turned to find a man she knew of but had not met yet. Tyrion Lannister. She had heard many things about the little man many nasty and cruel things. But Evernora would never judge.

"You are too kind my lord" Evernora bowed as did Sophia, Evernora turned to look to see if she could see midnight but he was nowhere in sight most likely hunting. Evernora smiled at her and Tyrion felt his knees go weak, the whispers had been right she truly was a great beauty. Her smile could even melt the wall. She had such a glow about her that Tyrion couldn't put into words. "I have never seen so much sun before" Evernora took seat on the grass and laid down so she could soak up all the sun. "We don't have much sun in the Shadow Isles" Evernora began to laugh as soon as she finished speaking.

"Something amuses you my lady?" Tyrion took a sit next to her on the grass, Evernora guards take a little closer, and Tyrion amused her father's orders.

"I am laughing at myself my lord" Evernora ran her hand through her lose hair, she hardly ever wore in lose so she decided to take advantage of it. "Not much sun in the Shadow Isles, most likely why it was called the Shadow Isles" Evernora couldn't help but stare at the little lion, she had heard so much about him. But she found him oddly handsome, the way the sun bonce of his hair. He held himself with pride even though many would laugh and call him names. He may be small but even a small person can cast a great shadow. Evernora eyes then went to the man stood near to Tyrion, He was tall and thin but he was strong, she could see the strength in the way he stood. He remains close to Tyrion. She amused he was there to protect him. Evernora stare at him for a while before she should "I am Lady Evernora of the Shadow Isles" She bowed as he did. But he didn't introduce himself. This annoyed her she was a lady and a highborn. He was just being rude.

"This is Bronn Lady Evernora" Evernora raised an eyebrow as Tyrion spoke. She watched him as she began to move away. She found herself very interested in him. For reasons she couldn't say why.

"If you will excuse my lords, I have other matters I need to attend too" Evernora bowed and then began to run in the direction she believes she would find Midnight. Bronn and Tyrion watched as her guards began to run after her as well.

The two men stood in silence for a moment as they watched her "I can see why Lord Blackwood has kept her hidden. I wouldn't mind her in my bed" Tyrion laughed as Bronn spoke. The men turned and began to walk back towards the Red Keep.

"Nor would I, she is a fine beauty" Tyrion began to chuckle and his friend "but I would be careful Bronn, her father is a very dangerous man"

Two guards stood outside Lady Evernora's room, listening to her screaming and shouting. They saw Sophia come running down the hall "Is M'lady okay? I could hear screaming"

The two guards looked at each other as the room went silent before one of them spoke "Lady Evernora is not to be disturbed at the moment" Sophia frowned at the two men, she was worried about Lady Evernora.

"It has gone quiet should someone not go and check on her?" Sophia was growing inpatient now. She had been sent by the Queen Regent to inform her that her presence is wanted by the docks.

As Sophia went to push the guards out the way, she saw Lord Tyrion and his sellsword coming down the hall "Is someone being killed in there? Bronn laughed as he finished speaking. Sophia backed down the hall so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Lady Evernora is working through some matters at this moment and has informed that she is not to be disturbed" The guards stood in front of the door not moving at all. The guards heard glass break and then silence again.

"I believe that she may have dealt with whatever matters she is dealing with" Tyrion stepped forward "it may be wise to check on her" The guards returned to looking ahead.

Tyrion saw the handle begin to move and the door opened "Gerald, oh sorry my lords did I disturb you?" Bronn noticed she looked tired and as if she had been crying.

"Not at all my Lady, I came to walk with you to the docks" Evernora smiled as Tyrion spoke "your presence is required" Evernora nodded and looked down at what she was wearing, Tyrion amused to see if what she was wearing was suitable " for Princess Myrcella departure to the Dorne"

Evernora nodded as Tyrion finished speaking, she didn't really want to go but if her presence was required she didn't have much choice "Of course my Lord, I will be just a moment" She stopped and looked towards one of her guards "Gerald would you be able to come in for just a moment" one of the guards nodded and entered the room after her.

He came out a few moments later with Midnight at his heel. Tyrion had to do a double take when he saw the giant creature "Is that a shadow cat?" Evernora smiled down at Midnight.

"Yes my lord, he is mine. Given to me at birth" Her hand ran through Midnight coats as she spoke "every child born in the Blackwood family is gifted a shadow cat at birth, my father's stayed in the Shadow Isles when we came here" Evernora felt her heart lift as she spoke of the Shadow isles, she had only been at king landings for mere weeks and yet she missed her home.

Tyrion and Evernora walked down the hall with her guards close behind her "are they dangerous my lady?" Evernora laughed at this; to her they were the safest creatures in all of the kingdoms. Tyrion had heard of the Direwolves and had met one of them before but never had he seen a creature this big before.

"They are to our enemies but Midnight would never harm me" Evernora turned and smiled at Tyrion.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The service as quite boring, Evernora could feel herself falling to sleep. She doesn't understand why she needed to be there. She stood at the back with her guards and Bronn "They will notice if you keep yawning you know" Evernora smiled as she heard the sell-sword next to her speak.

"Well I don't understand why I have to be here, I never even met the Princess, I would much rather be having a drink then being here" Bronn laughed as she spoke he imagined her to be many things but not a drinker. She was very honest though most high born ladies would never say such things. "I am dying of boredom here" Evernora was thankful when it was over and they all began to return to the Red keep. Evernora walked with her guards and Bronn by her side "So my Lord, what kind of sword do you fight with" Bronn as a little taken off guard when she spoke.

"I am no lord my lady and my sword is nothing of value" Bronn was surprised that she would want to speak of swords "Ladies shouldn't speak of such things, swords are for men" Bronn watched as Evernora frowned at this she opened her mouth to speak but before she could answer something happened in front. People began to rush and Evernora could hear people screaming. People were attacking each other. Evernora turned and found she had lost her guards and Bronn she was in a sea of people. She turned to run but was met with a gang of men. They grab her; she kicked one who knelled over in pain. She ran as fast as she could but with all the screaming and fighting she could get far. The men grabbed hold of her and began to grab her away. She kicked and she screamed praying someone could hear her. She fought with all her might if only she had a weapon, she could protect herself.

"Where is Lady Evernora?" Tyrion was shouting as The King was lead back into the Red Keep. The gates shut and she was nowhere to be seen. Her guards began to bang on the gates shouting for them to be opened. Tyrion turned to one of the king's guards "You need to go and find Lady Evernora"

The knight turned and looked down at Tyrion "I don't take orders from the demon monkey" Tyrion frowned and wanted to argue but at this moment it wasn't the time. If Lady Evernora was still out there, he didn't know what would have happened to her. Tyrion looked towards the King who just turned and walked away.

They dragged Evernora by her hair as she screamed "well you are a pretty one" Evernora managed to free a leg and kicked him in the balls, one of the men punched her in the face and began to kick her "I do like my meat tender" the man then began to try and force her legs open. She was going to die, she screamed louder but then one of the men put his hand over her mouth. She began to lose hope as one of the men began to undo his laces when he was picked up by his neck and his throat was cut open. The man was chucked down to the face to reveal Bronn. Each man met the same fate.

Bronn looked down at Evernora her covered in filth and blood. Her lips had been cut open and her dress was ripped. Bronn took of his cloak and wrapped it round her as he picked her up "it's okay my lady, I will protect you"

Suddenly the gates opened and Bronn came in carrying Lady Evernora, he sat her down and his eyes met hers and for one moment there was no one else in the court yard just them. Tyrion ran to her side when he saw Bronn returning her "My Lady are you okay?" Bronn stepped back as Evernora's handmaiden rushed to her side. Midnight came racing through the court yard and hissed as he saw Evernora. "Can Lady Evernora be taken to her room please" her personal guards nodded as Tyrion spoke and began to help Evernora towards her room with Midnight close at her heels. Tyrion looked on in sadness as she walked away. "Well done Bronn, you shall be rewarded" Tyrion bowed to his so called friend.

"I didn't do it for the reward" Bronn spoke as he walked away. Trying to keep the angry he felt at this moment to himself. He would kill a thousand men if they dare to do that to her again.

As soon as Evernora was in her room, she began to cry. She had been so scared, she felt so weak. Ever since Redley had died, she wanted to be strong. Be the best but today she failed. She was nearly killed. As she cried the memories of her past came flooding back.

Evernora and Redley were out in the gardens of Castle Blackwood when they were taken by the rebels. They were taken in chains. Redley fought so hard to protect her sister but it was no use. They were put in a cage and told that unless their father handed over the Shadow isles. Evernora prayed in that moment for death. She would rather be dead then her father have to do such a thing. Days went on and Evernora was beaten more than her brother. Now Evernora looks back and is glad that she wasn't raped or worse. Evernora believed they had been there 5 days before someone came, a small man in black came and unlocked both the cages and disappeared. Evernora crawled out the cage and met her brother. Redley instantly took charge and began to plan their escape until a drunken guard came in and saw that they were out of the cages. He pulled his sword and went for Redley, Evernora pushed him out the way and the guard smacked her in the face with the sword, splitting her lip open. The guard came closer "once I have killed your little shit of a brother, I will have you" Evernora looked up in fear but then like the hero he was Redley punched the guard, they both began to fight but then Evernora watched as the guard pushed his sword into her brothers chest. In that very moment Evernora felt an anger she has never felt before. It was like a fire instead her. She felt like could burn the world to the ground. The guard turned round forgetting his sword, he began to walk towards her and Evernora rose from the guard and ran to her brother. She pulled the sword from his brother body turned towards the guard. He began to laugh looking at this tiny girl holding a sword that was nearly the size of her. "Well look at you, you are like a lion"

Evernora raised the sword "I am a Shadow Cat" and she bought it down on the man's neck. She watched as his head fall from his shoulders. She fell to her knees and turned to her brother. Her twin. He was gone.

Evernora was bought out of her nightmares by a knock on the door. Midnight stared at the door ready to kill anyone who dared enter. "M'lady, its Sophia, I have the Maester here" Midnight turned to face Evernora and Midnight then moved away from the door and to his spot near the bed.

"You can come in Sophia" Evernora wiped the tears from her eyes and took a seat in a chair in front of a mirror. She had yet to check to see how bad her injuries were.

"My Lady I just need to check your injuries" Evernora nodded and the Maester took a step towards her. Midnight roared at him, making the Maester stop in his tracks.

"Sorry Maester, Midnight it's okay" the great shadow cat laid its head down but its yellow eyes continued to watch the Maester every step.

When the Maester was finished her cleared his throat "My lady, you have no real injuries. A few cuts and broken ribs" Evernora nodded and the Maester quickly left. Leaving her with Sophia, Evernora rose from the chair and moved towards the window. Sophia stood for a moment before running to Evernora and hugging her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I would suggest that someone sends a raven to Lord Blackwood and inform him on the events with Lady Evernora" Lord Varys sat in the council meeting and the queen looked bored as always.

"Why would that be Lord Varys?" The queen finally looked away from the window and spoke. Varys tried to remain calm. He was not one to get upset sometimes he couldn't understand the Lannister's way of thinking. They believed they were better than anyone and that they were untouchable. The only Lannister that Vary could stand was Tyrion, he found him a challenge Varys liked a challenge.

"Your grace, she is his daughter and she was nearly killed" Varys watched as the Queen went back to looking out the window. The council meeting ended quickly after that. Lord Varys began to walk back to his chambers but stopped when he saw the little lion watching out the window.

"I have already sent the raven" Tyrion spoke when Lord Varys arrived next to him. Lord Varys looked to what he was watching to see Lord Evernora in the gardens with her giant cat.

"Well Lord Blackwood be glad of your concern, I had already sent one as well. He was not pleased" Lord Varys watched Evernora as well, she looked happy running around with Midnight. Lord Varys eyes then fell to someone else who was watching her. The sell-sword, interesting "He expressed his interest in your friend the sell-sword, he wrote that he wanted to express his thanks when he and Lady Blackwood come for Lady Evernora marriage"

Evernora saw Bronn out of the corner of her eye; she ran over and took a seat next to Bronn who was trying to enjoy the sun "Good Day my Lord"

Bronn frowned when she spoke "I am no lord my Lady" Evernora smiled when he spoke with caused him to smile. Her smile was infectious.

"Well you are a lord to me" Evernora moved closer towards him "thank you for coming for me Bronn" she put her hand on his "I thought I was going to die that day" She removed her hand when she saw her guards coming towards her.

After that day Bronn and Evernora paths would close many times. Bronn found himself enjoying her company, he couldn't describe it but she was a breath of fresh air in this snake's pit.

Bronn and Evernora lay down on the grass staring at the pure blue sky "I am bored, do you wish to spar with me?" Bronn sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What with my lady?" Evernora waved Sophia over who was holding something wrapped in a black cloth. Evernora removed the cloth to reveal a polished black sword with a shadow cat on the handle; the eyes on the shadow cat were yellow, matching the colours of her house. Bronn has heard many tales of weapons for the Shadow Isles; they were all polished black and strong, any soldier was lucky to own such a weapon.

"With swords my lord, scared to lose to a lady" Evernora picked up the sword, Bronn noticed how well she lifted it like it was part of her. Bronn found himself staring at her, she had changed since that day that Bronn pulled her away from those men. She was scared a lot of the time, he watched and he saw that she would jump at little noise. She was always looking over her shoulder.

"My lady, I am no lord and I don't think I should, I could hurt you" Evernora frowned when Bronn spoke; she hated the fact that he keep telling her that he wasn't a lord.

"Bronn" Evernora gave her sword back gave it back to Sophia and took hold of his hands "you are a lord to me, I thought I was going to die that day but you came and you saved me" Evernora kept hold of his hands, Bronn ran his thumb over her soft small hands "plus I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back" Evernora took her hands off and picked up her sword again "in the Shadow Isles we are all taught to fight, we are the best fights in the whole of the seven kingdoms"

Bronn could feel himself giving in; he found it very hard to say no to her. Something about her drew him in. "Fine!" Bronn pulled out his sword, Bronn knew this would be easy as he watched Sophia tie Evernora sword hand behind her back, Bronn grinned at her and went to knock the sword out of her hand, but she was quick she moved her sword out of the way. Bronn stared at her with a surprised look on his face, she was quick and good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy :)**

* * *

They spared for some time when Evernora stood on her tip tops and whispered in his ear "in the Shadow Isles we are taught to fight with both hands my lord" this distracted Bronn long enough for Evernora to knock him to the ground, she stood over him pointing her sword down towards him. Evernora began to laugh as she helped him to his feet. She flashed him a beautiful smile "I could teach you my lord" Bronn couldn't but notice how beautiful she looked when the sun hit her. Her hair shone like the midnight sky. She truly was a rose in this bed of thrones called Kings landing. When Bronn finally got to his feet, he realised how close he was to her. He pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and found her hand lingered on her face. "Meet me in one week and we can practice your sword fighting with your other hand" Evernora stepped back her face slightly red and she turned and walked away.

Bronn and Evernora began to meet weekly; Bronn found he was enjoying her company. She was smart and had a sense of humour that was close to his own. One day after Bronn was returning from a lesson with Evernora he was met by Tyrion "I see now where you have been spending you time Bronn" Bronn couldn't met Tyrion's eyes "We need to speak Bronn, Stannis is meant to arrive tomorrow and I need to explain my plan" Bronn looked back to Evernora as she walked back with Sophia and her guards, Midnight close behind her. He looked for a moment and then followed Tyrion to his office. "You have been spending a lot of time with Lady Evernora Bronn" Tyrion took a seat in his chair behind his desk "you also haven't been to the whores once since she came to King's Landing" Tyrion picked up for papers and "I wouldn't get too close, she is to be married off to a lord of the kings choosing" Tyrion put his papers down "so she may be dead within a year because last time I checked, Joffrey was on about giving her to the mountain" Bronn jaw went tight "but my dear sister has talked him out of it. I imagine Lord Blackwood would kill us all if that happened" Bronn sat back in his chair

"She deserves better than all this" Tyrion nodded and sat back in his chair

"You right she does, do I see a hint of caring there" Bronn took a deep breath "wow you do care for her? What have you too been doing in your time together?" Tyrion narrowed his eyes at Bronn who took a on the other side of Tyrion's desk.

Bronn frowned at him "I do not 'care' for her as you put it, she is interesting, we get along, she finds me funny and we spar" Tyrion sat back in his chair, he could see it plain as day that Bronn has feelings for her.

After Tyrion had explained about what was ahead, Bronn found he was walking towards Evernora chambers, he knocked on the door, and Evernora opened the door and smiled when she saw Bronn there. "Welcome my lord, do come in" Bronn walked in and Sophia bowed and quickly left closing the door as she left. Evernora took a seat in her chair by the door.

"My Lady, Stannis arrives tomorrow" Bronn ran his hand through his hair "please promise me you will stay in the red keep" Evernora frowned at him, she found herself standing and moving closer to him.

"I cannot keep promise that my lord" she was so close to him, she stared up at him.

"You cannot go into battle, my lady if anything was too happened to you, I couldn't live with myself" Evernora tried to control her anger, she was sick being told what to do.

"I am sick of people telling me what to do! Ever since I came here" Evernora couldn't control herself now "it's all Lady Evernora you have to wear shoes, don't swear at the staff, don't climb out the window" Bronn chuckled at her, she was a free spirit. She wanted to do things her own way. Something that couldn't happen here at this rats nest.

Later on in the day Joffrey summoned everyone to court, Evernora felt her heart drop when she was summoned; she knew that could only mean one thing. It had been decided, the king had picked her husband. Evernora was dressed in her house colours, black and dark yellow. She stared at herself and tried to practice her smiling face "M'lady why do you keep smiling?" Nora put her head in her hands

"Because I need to fake it when I get to court, Sophia I don't want this, I want the person I love" Evernora stopped herself, why did she say it like that. She doesn't love anyone. Then all she could think about was Bronn. "It's my duty to do this. But why should it be my duty, why can I not be free"

Nora could feel herself staying to cry "M'lady please do not cry, we are yet to know who it is. It may not be so bad" Sophia wiped Nora's eyes

"Yes, we must go or his grace may not be so kind" Evernora took Sophia's hand and squeezed it, the young girl turned and smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! I kind of lost the will to write, hopefully I will find my will now :)

* * *

Bronn stood next to Tyrion at court and his eyes were drawn to her as soon as she stepped in the room, she looked so beautiful yet so sad. He could see she had been crying, Evernora met his eyes and smiled.

"Everyone! I am to announce a match has been decided for Lady Evernora" Evernora found she stopped breathing for a moment.

Evernora felt Sophia touch her hand and whisper to her "breathe M'lady" Nora took a deep breath and put on his biggest fake smile.

"Lady Evernora will marry the mountain" Nora felt the world begin to spin, she was going to faith. This was not right, she couldn't marry him. He was an angry and hateful man who would kill at the drop of a hat. He would not be a kind husband, the queen stared a Joffery, it was clear that he had overruled her again "he is a strong warrior and will do in the shadow isles."

Evernora had to get out, "M'lady" Sophia spoke clearly to her and pushed her forward, Evernora tried to clear her mind, she need to get through this and then she would think of something, Evernora took a step forward towards the mountain who was stood there with a smirk on his face.

Evernora bowed in front of him "my lord, it will be my honour to be your wife" she could barely get the words out. Evernora stood next to the giant for the rest of court and as soon as it was over she nearly ran out.

She needed to get away, she ran to the godswood, and then she couldn't hold it in. She cried for what seemed like hours "my lady? Are you okay?" Evernora heard a little voice next to her; she looked up and saw the stark girl

"You are Sansa Stark?" The girl nodded "my father knew your father" Sansa took a sit next to her.

"My father was a traitor" Evernora knew this was a lie.

"Sansa, you are safe with me, don't worry. When word of your father reached us, my father swore revenge would happen" Nora looked at Sansa "revenge will always happen Sansa, it's like winter, it always comes in the end" Nora smiled at Sansa and then returned to her room.

Bronn needed to kill something, this couldn't be happening, Evernora couldn't marry him, he would kill her within a year even less "you told me this wasn't going to happen" Bronn nearly screamed at Tyrion when he entered the room.

"Yes I thought it wasn't, it shouldn't go ahead, once this reaches the Shadow Isles all our heads will be next to Ned Starks" Bronn chucked himself down into a chair. He couldn't believe it, he knew she was to marry but to actually be there and see the announcement happen, nearly broke him. He couldn't understand why though. What was it about her? She annoyed the hell out of him. Always challenging him, arguing with him. She wasn't scared to fight with him. Bronn didn't know what he could do.

Stannis had arrived Evernora was sat in the Red Keep with the Queen who was become more and more drunk as time went by. Evernora was growing bored. She was worried, she could hear the fighting from outside and she was sat here like a helpless woman. The Queen was ranting at Sansa, Evernora felt herself become very protective of the girl. Evernora stood and grabbed Sansa arm "don't listen to her my lady" Sansa nodded and Evernora made her way to the door with Midnight following her, she pushed the guard out the way and made her way to her chambers, Sophia ran after her "Sophia, stay here and be safe."


End file.
